


clumsy affections

by sidneysid



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy), cagliostro doesn't technically appear but she is the real MVP here, more grand blues than granblue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneysid/pseuds/sidneysid
Summary: The time has come for Lucifer to depart on his first mission since receiving his new body, and Sandalphon has discovered a skydweller custom to wish him safe travels.





	clumsy affections

When this was first explained to him it sounded like an excellent idea. First, it would surprise Lucifer with a new skydweller custom, offering him information on one of his favourite subjects whilst also, hopefully, leaving him in a pleasant mood as he embarked upon his mission. Second, it would surely prove Sandalphon’s commitment to learning about the inhabitants of Lucifer’s beloved skies. After mulling it over, Sandalphon had decided that this would be a perfect send-off as Lucifer set off on his first mission with the Captain.

Now, looking up at his politely smiling face, he realises his folly. Lucifer is too tall. Perhaps he should have convinced Cagliostro to skim a few inches off his height when she created this new body, but it would have been hypocritical since he kept shooting down her own suggested ‘improvements’ to his new form. And the heels of Sandalphon’s shoes are tall enough that even if he were to embarrass himself by straining onto his tiptoes it wouldn’t add enough height.

Lucifer’s smile twitches slightly, and Sandalphon realises he has been silently frowning up at him far too long. “Are you alright?” Lucifer asks, face clouded with worry, “I can always stay here and go on the next mission. I’m sure the Captain would allow it.”

Absolutely not. Sandalphon has a mission himself here, and it’s a mission to show Lucifer that both of them are entirely fine being separated for a few days. Sure, Sandalphon had stuck to his side for the first week since Lucifer’s return, but that was to help him re-adjust to his form and adapt to no longer having the Supreme Primarch’s powers. Now they could practically go the whole day only seeing each other when Lucifer came to Sandalphon’s cafe for coffee breaks. Which, admittedly, was still several times a day. He definitely wasn’t nervous about being alone again, and he definitely wasn’t going to slip back into wanting to monopolise all of Lucifer’s time and attention.

Well, if he can’t reach up to Lucifer, Lucifer will have to come down to him. He reaches up and firmly places his hands either side of Lucifer’s head, ignoring the way Lucifer inhales sharply and the touch. Luckily a little bit of pressure is all it seems to take for Lucifer to realise that Sandalphon’s goal is to make him incline his head, and he acquiesces easily.

And then all Sandalphon needs to do is lean in just enough that his lips press against Lucifer’s smooth, flawless cheek, wait there for a second, and pull back, though during it he closes his eyes so that seeing Lucifer’s perfect face from too close doesn’t make him lose his nerve. When he pulls away and opens his eyes Lucifer is staring at him with open-mouthed shock, eyes wide, and Sandalphon feels his stomach plummet through the boards beneath him. He drops his hands from Lucifer’s face immediately. This was a terrible idea.

“I’m sorry, this is—it’s a skydweller custom to wish somebody a safe return, so I thought you would—” he babbles, and then there is a rush of feathers as Lucifer’s arms and new alchemical wings both wrap around him at the same time, pressing him flush against Lucifer’s chest with enough force he hears their breastplates clank together. Lucifer’s face presses into Sandalphon’s hair in a way that must, surely, be uncomfortable. It’s far too much all at once and Sandalphon can feel the skin of his ears turning red.

“Lucifer—” He chokes out, using what little arm movement he has to try and shove Lucifer away and get some space. After a giving another squeeze Lucifer finally relents, unfurling his wings as he steps back but keeping both hands on Sandalphon’s shoulders as though to prevent him from running away. Not that Sandalphon could run away, transfixed as he is by the radiant smile that now lights up the entirety of Lucifer’s face.

“I apologise,” Lucifer says, though his smile says he isn’t sorry at all. “I was momentarily overcome with joy. Thank you.”

Sandalphon drags his gaze away from Lucifer, noticing that most of the others who had been nearby on the deck saying their own farewells seem to have been inching away from them and now are all stoically facing away. The Harvin artist girl on the deck nearby hasn’t moved, and in fact seems to be hyperventilating, but although worrisome he’s seen it happen enough to be unfazed by it. She probably just has another of her ‘deadlines’ coming up.

Lowain and his self proclaimed “bros” peek out from behind one of the ship’s masts, all three of them simultaneously giving him a wink and a raised thumb. Did they rehearse that? Well, their advice back in the cafe about traditional skydweller farewells seems to have worked—despite the fact that they explained it with far too much enthusiasm, and so many tangents he barely kept up with their chatter—so he can forgive them their odd mannerisms.

Lucifer makes a thoughtful noise, and Sandalphon realises that although he has been looking around the deck, Lucifer’s eyes have remained examining his face.

“The ship comes under attack occasionally, does it not?”

Sandalphon blinks at the apparent non-sequitur. “Well, yes?”

“Then,” Lucifer’s smile becomes something a little less radiant, almost sly, an expression that would look more fitting on Lucio instead. They really need to spend less time together if Lucio is going to start influencing Lucifer like this. “I should also wish you kept safe as well, should I not?”

At that the hand on Sandalphon’s shoulder comes up to cup his face instead, and Lucifer leans down to gently press his lips against Sandalphon’s cheek in a mimicry of Sandalphon’s own earlier actions. Sandalphon can feel his cheeks grow as warm as if he’d stepped in front of a furnace or spent too long on one of Auguste’s beaches. He’s certain Lucifer’s lips are lingering longer than his own had, thumb lightly stroking the skin of his other cheek and sending a shiver through him like a lightning bolt.

Somebody clears their throat and Sandalphon jumps, almost headbutting Lucifer. Both of them turn to see the Singularity standing there, hands on her hips. “You two done? We’re leaving.”

Lucifer straightens back to his full height, smiling lingering on his face. “I believe I’m ready, if Sandalphon is.” His eyes flicker over to Sandalphon, and Sandalphon nods quickly, aware that his face must still be flushed but hoping it isn’t too noticeable to the captain.

Her gaze tracks over to where the three Erune still stand by the pillar, causing them to almost knock each other over as they attempt to flee. She sighs. “Well, no harm done, but try to keep it to your cabin in the future.”

Lucifer’s head cocks to the side and Sandalphon feels like somebody has poured cold water over his head at the insinuation, mortification flooding through his veins. “It’s not like that! I was just wishing him a safe journey. I was informed this is a custom amongst sky dwellers.”

Her eyes narrow at where Lowain and his friends had been; he can practically hear the gears of her mind turning. “Well, it does mean that, but...” She sighs and presses her fingers to her temple. “Ah, do what you want. Just try to be more subtle around Lunalu, she sounds like a kettle.”

Lucifer nods, smiling pleasantly. “We’ll do our best not to upset any more of the crew. We do owe you a great deal, after all.”

The captain frowns and punches him on the unarmoured section of his arm. “None of that! We help each other out because we’re friends and crewmates, not because anybody’s keeping score.” Sandalphon wants to point out the number of times she’s brought up his own mistakes to keep him in line, but decides not to turn her wrath against him instead.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lucifer agrees, then fixes Sandalphon with another radiant smile. “I’m going out for a bit.”

Sandalphon nods, the familiar “I’ll be waiting,” slipping from his lips without a second thought, and watches as his guiding light goes to join the other crew members leaving for this mission. Once, the sight of that broad back would have driven him further into his spiral of misery and hatred; now he just wonders what stories they’ll be able to share over coffee when he returns. Maybe, when Lucifer gets back, he’ll close the cafe down early so they can celebrate his return with some of the beans he keeps for special occasions—without anybody else demanding a taste.

The captain herself leaves him with a final, “Make me a coffee when we get back!” tossed over her shoulder, and the deck slowly clears of people. Even the Harvin girl seems to have vanished, hopefully having recovered from whatever was wrong with her. She was strange, certainly, but she seemed to appreciate his coffee so he wouldn’t wish any harm upon her.

Sandalphon reaches up to his cheek to gently touch where Lucifer’s lips had been. His lips are curved into a smile, and must have been for some time already, but he feels no desire to tamp down on that happiness nor try to hide it. Though the heat in his face has faded, a pleasant warmth remains in his chest instead.

He turns to leave the deck, mind running through what parts of the cafe will need extra cleaning before he opens it, and whether his spare apron will be clean enough to wear whilst he washes the other. Perhaps he’ll put some extra care into Lowain and his friend’s coffee if they come over today after cooking, to thank them for their information on skydweller customs. Or maybe today he’ll finally ask them to show him one of the coffee-flavoured recipes they’ve been suggesting he stock in his cafe.

There are so many things he can do now, with the sun so bright and the sky so blue. 

**Author's Note:**

> major thanks to niko & courtney for reading this first to check i didn't make any embarrassing mistakes, and also for courtney's suggested alternate title: "sandalphon and lucifer send lunalu to the hospital"


End file.
